staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
17 Marca 2011
TVP 1 05:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 5378 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5378); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 5379 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5379); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót: 6:00,6:30, 7:00, 7:30,8.00; Pogoda 6:02,6:32, 7:02, 7:34,8.05; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:10 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:20 Baranek Shaun - Skaczące owce, odc. 44 (4 s. II) (Spring Lamb); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:35 Dom na głowie - odc. 2 - Urodzeni w niedzielę; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:10 Domisie - Dobry i zły wiatr; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Koszmarny Karolek - Koszmarny Karolek na rybach, odc. 69 (Horrid Henry Goes Fishing); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:00 Psie opowieści czyli ochy i fochy - odc. 3 Ciekawość; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:15 Baranek Shaun - Zły dzień Bitzera, odc. 41 (1 s. II) (Double Trouble); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:20 Małgosia i buciki - Wielkie sprzątanie odc. 19 (Franny's Feet / Messy monkey); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2003); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:50 My Wy Oni; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:20 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, Na żywo 12:40 Siódme niebo, ser. XI - Małe cuda, odc. 17 (Small Miracles); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:40 Plebania - odc. 1661; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 Klan - odc. 2050 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Kabaretowa Jedynka; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:15 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2164; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Moda na sukces - odc. 5380 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5380); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:15 Moda na sukces - odc. 5381 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5381); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:40 Celownik; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:25 Plebania - odc. 1662; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:55 Klan - odc. 2051 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2165; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:10 Wieczorynka - Księżycowy Miś - Rozbrykane Kaczątka, odc. 9 (Ducklings Galore); serial kraj prod.Niemcy (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:10 Pogoda - txt str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:25 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 59 - Kryminał - txt str.777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Sprawa dla reportera - txt str.777; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:20 Wiesz co dobre - Płonąca pułapka (Ladder 49) - txt str.777 110'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2004); reż.:Jay Russell; wyk.:John Travolta, Joaquin Phoenix, Kevin Chapman, Balthazar Getty, Jay Hernandez, Robert Patrick, Kevin Daniels, Morris Chestnut, Jacinda Barrett, Brooke Hamlin; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 Kino nocnych marków - Pragnę cię (I Want You (Beloved)) 83'; dramat kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1998); reż.:Michael Winterbottom; wyk.:Rachel Weisz, Alessandro Nivola, Luka Petrusic; STEREO, Dozwolone od lat 18 02:05 Kino nocnych marków - Detoks - odc. 3 (The Cleaner - ep. Meet the Joneses); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:55 Notacje - Lucyna Zgłobicka - Węcławska. Widać było tylko niebo; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:10 Zagadkowa Jedynka; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 04:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:05 MASH - odc. 198 (MASH (s. VIII, 623 April Fools)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1980); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:35 Córki McLeoda odc.215 - Pieskie życie (McLeod's Daughters, s. 8 ep. (A dog’s life)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Na dobre i na złe - odc.136 - Oskrzelowy song; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:39; Pogoda 9:02, 10:17; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 10:55 Aleja gwiazd: Reni Jusis; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:20 TELEZAKUPY 11:50 Myśli niesforne. Reality Shopka Szoł 2011; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Skecz na bis - (2); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Na wariackich papierach - odc. 7/65 Dama w żelaznej masce (Moonlighting (Lady in the iron mask)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1985); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 84 - Na górze róże, na dole (81); serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 557 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Nowa - odc. 13 - txt str.777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Panorama Świat; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:15 Gorący temat; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 16:25 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 16:35 A normalnie o tej porze; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 17:25 Gilotyna - odc. 85; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:25 Sport Telegram; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:30 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:40 Bitwa na głosy - z planu (17); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 85 - Tam jest lepiej; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - kulisy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:35 Sąsiedzi - odc. 30 Magia kina; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 558 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:45 Dr House - s. VI, odc. 115 (House M. D. , s. 6, ep. 5 Instant Karma) - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 21:45 Instynkt - odc. 3 "Złamane serce" - txt str.777; serial kryminalny TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:40 Siostra Jackie - odc. 10 (Nurse Jackie s. I ep. 10 Ring Finger); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:20 Punkt Widzenia; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 00:15 Kocham kino na bis - Czeka na nas świat 90'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (2005); reż.:Robert Krzempek; wyk.:Sebastian Pawlak, Jadwiga Lesiak, Elżbieta Okupska, Bartosz Żukowski, Cezary Żak, Jerzy Trela, Jerzy Łapiński, Henryk Gołębiewski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:05 Wieczór artystyczny - Still alive - film o Krzysztofie Kieślowskim 81'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Maria Zmarz - Koczanowicz; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:40 Noc z serialem - Tajemnica Enigmy - odc. 1/8 - Marsz w historię; serial TVP; reż.:Roman Wionczek; wyk.:Tadeusz Borowski, Piotr Frączewski, Piotr Garlicki, Andrzej Szczepkowski, Janusz Zakrzeński, Henryk Bista, Jerzy Kamas, Eugeniusz Kamiński, Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Andrzej Lejborek; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:30 Noc z serialem - Sherlock Holmes i doktor Watson - odc. 2/24 - Sprawa cętkowanej wstęgi (The case of the speckled band); serial kraj prod.Polska, Wielka Brytania (1983); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:05 Noc z serialem - Sherlock Holmes i doktor Watson - odc. 3/24 - Morderstwo w czerwcowy wieczór (Murder on a midsummer's eve); serial kraj prod.Polska, Wielka Brytania (1980); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:35 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Lublin 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:12 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:23 Info Traffic; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:39 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:42 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:53 Info Traffic; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:10 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:23 Info Traffic; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:38 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:41 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:48 Twoja@sprawa; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:53 Info Traffic; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:03 Gość poranka; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:17 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:21 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:36 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:38 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:53 Info Traffic; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:12 Gość poranka; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:22 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:50 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:12 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:21 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:23 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:50 Gość poranka; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:20 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:17 Biznes; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:27 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 13:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:22 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:15 Biznes; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:57 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 17:00 Zobacz, co słychać 17:05 Strefa zgniotu 17:25 Panorama lubelska - flesz 17:30 Zobacz, co słychać 17:35 Podaruj sobie czas Odcinek: 1 18:00 Zobacz, co słychać 18:05 Zdarzenia 18:20 Zobacz, co słychać 18:30 Panorama lubelska 18:50 Prognoza pogody 18:55 Zobacz, co słychać - Gość Panoramy 19:05 Zobacz, co słychać 19:10 Reportaż 19:40 Zdarzenia 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:06 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:45 Panorama lubelska 22:05 Prognoza pogody 22:15 LOSOWANIE LOTTO 22:24 Info Dziennik flesz; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:27 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 22:30 Info Dziennik - Gość; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:45 Info Dziennik; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 23:30 INFO Dziennik - Raport Dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 23:44 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 23:50 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9 00:12 Made in Moscow (Made in Moscow); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:13 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9 01:56 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:15 Info Dziennik flesz; STEREO, 16:9 02:21 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Info Dziennik - Gość; STEREO, 16:9 02:42 Info Dziennik; STEREO, 16:9 03:20 INFO Dziennik - Raport Dnia; STEREO, 16:9 03:35 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9 03:47 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:00 Listy gończe odc. 10; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:27 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9 05:11 W labiryncie prawa odc. 4; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 05:34 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:50 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.15 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07.30 Kudłaty i Scooby-Doo na tropie (2) - serial animowany 08.00 Miś Yogi (4, 5) - serial animowany 08.30 Nowe przygody Scooby’ego (2) - serial animowany 09.00 Rodzina zastępcza plus (289) - serial komediowy 10.00 Daleko od noszy (14) - serial komediowy 10.30 Świat według Kiepskich (259) - serial komediowy 11.00 Malanowski i partnerzy (260) - serial fab.-dok. 11.30 Linia życia (8) - serial obyczajowy 12.00 Dom nie do poznania (137) - reality show 13.00 Ostry dyżur (34) - serial obyczajowy 14.00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy 14.45 Trudne sprawy (14) - serial paradokumentalny 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16.30 Malanowski i partnerzy (261) - serial fab.-dok. 17.00 Dlaczego ja? (133) - serial fab.-dok. 18.00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Linia życia (9) - serial obyczajowy 20.00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 6 (134) - serial kryminalny 21.00 Hotel 52 (30) - serial obyczajowy 21.55 Sztuki walki: KSW 15 News (16) 22.00 Szpilki na Giewoncie (17) - serial obyczajowy 23.00 Kobiecy Klub Zbrodni (3, 4) - serial kryminalny 01.00 Zakoñczenie programu (przerwa techniczna) TVN 05.40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 06.00 Mango - telezakupy 07.00 Granie na œniadanie - teleturniej interaktywny 08.00 Prosto w serce (53) - serial obyczajowo-komediowy 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.00 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy 11.35 Granie na ekranie - teleturniej interaktywny 12.10 Mango - telezakupy 12.40 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fab.-dok. 13.40 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 14.20 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 14.55 Detektyw Monk (2) - serial kryminalny 15.55 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 16.55 Sąd rodzinny - serial fab.-dok. 17.55 Prosto w serce (54) - serial obyczajowo-komediowy 18.25 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.05 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy 20.45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 21.30 Red Eye - thriller, USA 2005 23.15 Bez śladu (2) - serial kryminalny 00.15 Multikino - magazyn filmowy 00.40 Mentalista (16) - serial kryminalny 01.40 Arkana magii - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 03.00 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 03.20 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 04.15 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 5:00 Dekoratornia - magazyn 5:20 Zbuntowani 2 - odc. 104, Meksyk 2005 6:10 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 7:15 Słoneczny patrol - odc. 140, serial obyczajowy, USA 1989 8:20 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 9:20 Morze miłości - odc. 131, Meksyk 2009 10:20 Osaczona - odc. 122, USA 2007 11:20 Nie igraj z aniołem - odc. 143, Meksyk 200 12:20 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 12:55 VIP - program kulturalny 13:30 Dekoratornia - magazyn 14:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 15:00 Galileo - odc. 163 16:00 Osaczona - odc. 123, USA 2007 17:00 Nie igraj z aniołem - odc. 144, Meksyk 2008 18:00 Różowa Pantera - odc. 17, serial animowany, USA 1969 18:30 Różowa Pantera - odc. 18, serial animowany, USA 1969 19:00 Morze miłości - odc. 131, Meksyk 2009 20:00 Galileo - odc. 160 21:00 Piłka nożna - Liga Europejska 23:00 Magazyn Ligi Europejskiej - magazyn piłkarski 23:30 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 5 - odc. 10, USA 2006 00:30 STOP Drogówka - magazyn policyjny, Polska 2010 1:00 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót: 6:00,6:30, 7:00, 7:30,8.00; Pogoda 6:02,6:32, 7:02, 7:34,8.05; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:10 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:35 Karino - odc. 11* - Zwycięstwo; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:05 Bez prądu - Dżem; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Smaki polskie - Pieczeń huzarska; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 334; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:40 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 10 Szkocja - Edynburg (41); magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:10 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 14; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:35 Eurowizja 2011 na bis; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:15 Plebania - odc. 1652; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Złotopolscy - odc. 129* - Pieniądze, pieniądze...; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:15 Londyńczycy II - odc. 7/16; serial obyczajowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Polska 24 - Informacje; STEREO, 16:9 14:30 Wilnoteka; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:45 Kabaret Moralnego Niepokoju przedstawia - Wszystko co najlepsze (wieczór 2); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Dżem 45'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Petro Aleksowski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:25 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:20 Plebania - odc. 1652; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Dobranocka - Miś Uszatek - Przysługa; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:15 Zagadkowa blondynka - (3); zabawa quizowa; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:10 Egzamin z życia - odc. 61; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 22:05 Polska 24 - Opinie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:35 Ballada o Januszku - W pogoni za kwiatem życia; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:35 Piosenki z filmoteki; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:20 S jak szpieg - Uciekinier; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1652; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Miś Uszatek - Przysługa; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 01:55 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:10 Ekstradycja III - odc. 2/10; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:05 Polska 24 - Opinie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 334; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:00 U Pana Boga za piecem 95'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1998); reż.:Jacek Bromski; wyk.:Ira Łaczina, Jan Wieczorkowski, Krzysztof Dzierma, Andrzej Zaborski, Ania Janowska, Artur Krajewski, Alicja Bach, Iwona Szczęsna, Eliza Krasicka, Małgorzata Płońska; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:45 Info jazda - odc. 11; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Zakończenie dnia Nederland 1 06:59 Ochtendspits, Journaal (h) 07:40 Programma als 06:59 09:10 NL in Beweging! (h) 09:30 Journaal (h) 09:35 Geheugentrainer 10:00 Journaal, KoffieMAX 10:10 KoffieMAX 11:00 Programma als 10:00 11:30 Heb je dat gezien? 12:00 Journaal, Journaal 13:00 Journaal, Sportjournaal 13:20 Programma als 13:00 14:00 Programma als 12:00 15:30 Helder (h) 16:00 Pauw & Witteman (h) 16:50 YTSO-reports (h) 17:00 Kindertijd (h) 17:01 Kunzang in het klooster 17:04 Charlie & Lola 17:15 Waarom brommen vliegen 17:19 Groeien 17:25 Sesamstraat (h) 17:56 Onafhankelijke Senaatsfractie (h) 17:59 EénVandaag 18:00 Journaal 18:15 EénVandaag 18:45 Sportjournaal 19:00 Lingo 19:25 Het kinderziekenhuis 20:00 Journaal 20:30 Wie is de Mol? 21:30 Levenslied 22:20 Hoe is het toch met... 23:00 Pauw & Witteman 23:50 Journaal 00:10 Pauw & Witteman (h) 01:10 Journaal (h Nederland 2 07:00 Journaal/gebarentolk, Journaal (h) 08:00 Programma als 07:00 08:45 Jeugdjournaal/geb.tolk 09:00 Journaal/gebarentolk 09:10 Nederland helpt 09:30 Schooltv-actueel 09:45 Literatuurgeschiedenis 18e eeuw (h) 10:00 Kernpunt 10:15 GeoClips (h) 10:30 Le petit Nicolas 11:00 Partij voor de Dieren 11:05 That’s the question (h) 11:30 De verandering (h) 12:00 Journaal 12:10 Lingo (h) 12:35 Man bijt hond (h) 13:00 Journaal 13:10 Sportjournaal 13:20 Tussen kunst & kitsch (h) 14:05 Moraalridders (h) 14:50 Per seconde wijzer (h) 15:15 Zingen (h) 15:52 YTSO-reports 16:00 Journaal 16:10 Cheers (h) 16:35 Helder 17:00 Journaal 17:05 Nederland helpt 17:35 Tijd voor MAX 18:25 Kruispunt 18:55 Man bijt hond 19:25 Recht in de regio 19:55 That’s the question 20:25 Uitgesproken 20:50 Twee voor twaalf 21:25 Langgestraft 22:00 Nieuwsuur 22:55 Op ‘t nachtkastje 23:00 Holland Doc: Eigen volk 00:20 De kist 00:48 Nachtzoen 01:00 Nieuwsuur (h) 01:55 Uitgesproken (h) Nederland 3 06:30 Z@ppelin, Kinderprogramma’s (Z@ppelin) 07:46 Kindertijd (KRO) 08:45 Z@pp, Jeugdprogramma’s (Z@pp) 08:50 Z@ppelin, Kinderprogramma’s (Z@ppelin) 10:30 Z@pp, Jeugdprogramma’s (Z@pp) 11:30 Z@ppelin, Kinderprogramma’s (Z@ppelin) 13:31 Kindertijd (KRO) 15:25 Z@pp, Jeugdprogramma’s (Z@pp) 19:30 De Wereld Draait Door, Live (VARA) 20:25 Keuringsdienst van Waarde (NTR) 21:00 College Tour (NTR) 21:50 MaDiWoDoVrijdagShow, Journaal (NOS) 22:00 MaDiWoDoVrijdagShow, Latenightshow (BNN) 22:50 PowNews (Powned) 23:10 Walhalla (h)(BNN) 23:45 Je mist meer dan je ziet, Latenighttalkshow (VARA) 00:32 Programma als 21:50 00:40 De Wereld Draait Door/Journaal/MaDiWoDoVrijdagShow/PowNews/Je mist meer dan je ziet (h)(BNN) RTL 4 09:05 As the world turns, Soap 10:00 Koffietijd, Magazine 11:00 Goede tijden, slechte tijden, Soap 11:30 Bold and the beautiful, Soapserie 12:00 Topchef: De jonge professionals, Kookwedstrijd 13:00 Bouwval gezocht, Woonprogramma 14:05 Mijn geheime missie, Reality 15:05 Oprah Winfrey show, Talkshow 16:00 RTL Nieuws, Nieuws 16:05 Wie is de chef?, Koken 16:35 Nigella’s express, Koken 17:05 As the world turns, Soap 18:00 RTL Nieuws, Nieuws 18:15 Editie NL, Nieuwsprogramma 18:35 RTL Boulevard, Amusement 19:30 RTL Nieuws, Nieuws 19:55 RTL Weer 20:00 Goede tijden, slechte tijden, Soap 20:30 Help, mijn man is klusser!, Klusprogramma 21:30 Het zesde zintuig internationaal, Reality 22:30 Secret millionaire, Reality 23:30 RTL Nieuws, Nieuws 23:40 RTL Weer 23:45 RTL Boulevard (h), Amusement 00:40 Teleshop 4, Homeshopping 00:41 Cupido TV Net 5 07:30 Will & Grace (h), Comedy 07:55 Tommy Teleshopping, Homeshopping 08:55 Ready steady cook, Kookwedstrijd 10:00 Tommy Teleshopping, Homeshopping 11:00 Astro TV, Interactieve show 13:00 Tommy Teleshopping, Homeshopping 14:00 Disney feest (h), Tekenfilms 14:35 MasterChef: The professionals (h), Kookwedstrijd 15:35 Ready steady cook (h), Kookwedstrijd 16:35 One Tree Hill, Tienerdramaserie 17:35 Will & Grace, Comedy 18:00 Bondi rescue, Reality 18:30 MasterChef: The professionals, Kookwedstrijd 19:30 Secret story, Realityshow 20:30 Secret story: Live show, Realityshow 22:05 Law & Order: Special Victims Unit, Drama 23:00 Law & Order, Misdaad 23:55 Secret story (h), Realityshow 00:55 The palace, Drama 01:55 Sex and the city, Komische dramaserie RTL 5 07:30 Buurtscanner, Interactief programma 07:45 Voordeel.nl, Tel sell 08:45 Programma als 07:45 09:30 Tommy Teleshopping 10:30 Tel sell 12:45 Programma als 07:45 16:10 The king of Queens, Comedy 16:40 Dr. Phil, Talkshow 17:35 The king of Queens, Comedy 18:05 Everybody loves Raymond, Comedy 18:35 How I met your mother, Comedy 19:00 Topchef: De jonge professionals, Kookwedstrijd 20:00 Dames in de dop, Reality 20:30 Wipeout, Spelprogramma 21:30 Oh oh Tirol, Reality 22:00 Jensen!, Talkshow 22:50 Sex education, Talkshow 23:50 Dames in de dop, Reality 00:20 Teleshop 5, Homeshopping 00:21 Stoute meiden TV SBS 6 07:10 Droomhuis in de zon (h), Reality 08:05 Tommy Teleshopping, Homeshopping 13:10 Nederland op wielen, Auto’s 13:40 Komen eten, Koken 14:10 Heartbeat, Misdaad 15:15 Diagnosis murder, Misdaad 16:10 Little house on the Prairie, Drama 17:10 Droomhuis in de zon, Reality 18:05 Huizenjacht, Woonprogramma 19:00 Hart van Nederland 19:20 Shownieuws - Vroege editie, Nieuws 20:00 Komen eten, Koken 20:30 The mentalist 21:25 Castle 22:30 Hart van Nederland 22:45 Piets weerbericht, Weer 22:50 Shownieuws, Nieuws 23:20 De Smaakpolitie, Consumentenprogramma 00:15 Trauma centrum, Reality 00:45 Astro TV, Interactieve show RTL 7 07:00 Buurtscanner 07:30 Suerte 08:45 RTL Nieuws 09:00 RTL Z Nieuws 10:20 2getbusiness 10:40 RTL Z Nieuws 11:20 Regio business magazine 11:40 RTL Z Nieuws 12:40 TEFAF nieuws 13:00 RTL Z Nieuws 13:20 StudioE&W 13:40 RTL Z Nieuws 16:20 RTL Autoblog 16:40 RTL Z Nieuws 18:00 RTL Voetbal: UEFA Europa League voorbeschouwing 19:00 RTL Voetbal: UEFA Europa League Spartak Moskou - Ajax 21:00 RTL Voetbal: UEFA Europa League Glasgow Rangers - PSV 23:15 RTL Voetbal: UEFA Europa League Zenit St. Petersburg - FC Twente (samenvatting) 23:40 RTL Voetbal: UEFA Europa League samenvattingen RTL 8 12:15 Efteling tv 13:15 Teleshop 8 13:16 Tel sell 14:30 Tommy Teleshopping 15:30 Tel sell 17:00 Oprah Winfrey show 17:55 Dr. Phil 18:40 Bold and the beautiful 19:05 Young and restless 20:00 Bevallingsverhalen 20:30 Baby monitor - Sound of fear 22:15 As the world turns 23:05 Topchef: De jonge professionals Veronica 18:00 Funniest commercials! 18:15 My wife and kids 18:40 According to Jim 19:10 Rules of engagement 19:30 Two and a half men 20:00 The big bang theory 20:30 Nick of time 22:15 It only hurts when I laugh 22:45 The Dudesons in America 23:15 The big bang theory (h) 23:45 Booze Britain Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Lublin z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Nederland 1 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Nederland 2 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Nederland 3 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL 4 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Net 5 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL 5 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki SBS 6 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL 7 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL 8 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Veronica z 2011 roku